Many clinical settings require waveform analysis and considerable resources are being devoted to the development of specialized programs for analyzing waveform morphology. Unlike the generality commonly available in statistical packages, the inability to transfer shape analysis programs across problem areas leads to much duplication of effort. L.N.K. has developed a Waveform Analysis and Processing System (WAPSYS), using artificial intelligence models and search procedures. As currently implemented the program allows input of waveform structural descriptions, but the user is required to write some specialized code which must be linked with the rest of the system for each new problem domain. The purpose of the Phase I research is to investigate enhancements to WAPSYS, which would remove present limitations and lease to a powerful and general tool for waveform analysis with graphic facilities for input and display. The Phase II goal is the integration of WAPSYS with two existing interactive packages for analysis of statistical structure. This would provide a system for flexible and rapid remodeling of statistical and non-statistical structure.